


Day Eleven

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [11]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> "You built a snowman of me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Eleven

The set is not exactly the constant fun and games and cast bonding and pranks that media and their publicists make it out to be, but once in a while everyone falls into a certain kind of mood. It's the kind of mood that leads to Chris starting a club in his trailer, to Amber and Kevin hosting impromptu karaoke, to weird trivia challenges and paper basketball tournaments. 

Today is one of those days and when someone tells Chris that Chord and Darren have barricaded themselves in one of the storage prop closets for the twenty minutes, he knows it's trouble. 

He knocks on the door. "Darren? Whatever you're doing, I want in." 

"You want in?" Darren calls back. "Or you want to babysit us to make sure no one is getting fired?" 

"Well," Chris pauses. "I want to make sure _you_ don't get fired. It would make for an awkward home life." 

After a pause, Chord says, "Ouch. But I feel, it's cool." 

"Such a forgiving man," Darren says, slapping Chord on the back. "And we're not gonna get fired. We'll clean up." 

"... Darren." Chris sighs. "You realize you could have gone home three hours ago, right?" 

"I'm in the creative zone, I can't just walk away from a project!" Darren calls out, still through the door. "You're the one that wanted me to work on my stamina." 

"That's not..." Chris says.

And the same time Chord says: "TMI, TMI!" 

The door opens and there stands Darren. He and Chord are each holding cardboard boxes, unlabeled and closed so Chris can't see what's in them. 

"You have to get back on set," Darren says, giving him a gleeful grin. 

Chris narrows his eyes and points at Darren. "Do not get fired." Then he looks over at Chord and says, "Do not _let_ him get fired." 

Chord shrugs as helplessly as a grown man who can do laundry on his abs possibly can. 

*

The next two hours are a slog, but as soon as Chris is done there's a PA grabbing him by the arm. "I've been ordered to escort you." 

"Order." Chris groans. "It was Darren, right? And he didn't so much order as smile charmingly and you felt this deep need to do whatever he asked you to do?" 

"... something like that." She smiles sheepishly. "Follow me, sir?" 

And so Chris is led outside to a little back lot area where a patch of grass normally sits. 

Only there's no grass. Instead, the entire area has been covered in sodium polyacrylate on the ground, dusted to look like a thick snowfall. It's barely under sixty degrees but if Chris manages to close out the parking lots around them, it really does look picturesque. There's a Christmas tree set up and some clumsily wrapped presents underneath, twinkling lights strung up around a light pole, and a snowman. A snowman that looks... 

Like Chris. "Oh my god," Chris says, caught between laughing and groaning. "Was that really necessary?" 

"What?" Darren twists side to side innocently. "I don't know what you mean." 

Chris points at the carrot dick. "It doesn't even have any balls." 

"I know, but the size was so... representative..." Darren wiggles his eyebrows, making them look like spastic caterpillars. 

"So what's this all about?" Chris asks. 

"Well, you were talking about how sad it is that we don't get to do another Christmas song for the show..." 

Chord makes 'awww' noises until Chris glares at him. 

"So I figured, why can't we? This..." Darren gestures with a flourish. "Is your Winter Wonderland." 

Chord produces a guitar and hops up onto the single stool there, strumming the beginnings of a familiar song. 

"Now, if you'd join me?" Darren holds out a hand and Chris takes it, walking onto the fake snow as they start to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/105016038940/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-eleven)


End file.
